


maybe today seems cloudy and gray (but it gets better)

by dayafterday



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, in which they fought and made up, minhyun is really just a big baby who needs attention ok, that's it that's the fic, words vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayafterday/pseuds/dayafterday
Summary: for minhyun, nothing is better than having jaehwan back on his side.





	maybe today seems cloudy and gray (but it gets better)

the ride to the airport feels like forever, at least to minhyun. he continues to stare at the back of this certain person’s head, pretty much debating whether he should talk to him or not. he had a petty quarrel with jaehwan ever since their stop in thailand and it has been bugging him out. well who wouldn’t? jaehwan has been giving him a silent treatment and it’s really freaking him out. 

it’s all started when jaehwan gained an interest in working out, ever since then, they started having less and less we-time. there was a time when they went to the gym together and jaehwan ended up sprinting off of the room while slamming the door shut. minhyun, apparently couldn’t shut his mouth and kept telling jaehwan that the moves should be done in a particular way, which was a slight different from the way jaehwan had done it. jaehwan was having it very bad that he blurted out _hyung, you know what? you’re such a control freak._ minhyun, of course was pretty upset about it.

the second time it happened, it was when minhyun complained that jaehwan hung out with jisung too much. it’s not that he’s jealous or something. or maybe he was. well, it’s completely normal to be a little bit upset over it, right? they don’t have much time left and minhyun just wanted to spend the time with the person he cherishes the most. he wants to make the most out of every moment they have. he didn't understand why jaehwan was so upset about it. it really drives him insane to the point that he was doubting jaehwan’s love for him. 

he heaves a long sigh. he just hopes that the others didn’t notice their strange behavior, it will be over once they intervene, he thinks.

“let’s go get it!” woojin’s shriek and the sound of door sliding open makes him come back to his sense. he rummages through his seat to find his phone which slipped off his hand when he dozed off. he searches here and there and only to find nothing. he breaks into a little sweat. a faint voice of their manager telling him to hurry the fuck up could be heard, which makes him even more nervous. “crap where is it.” he mutters to himself as he looks under his seat and eventually finds it. minhyun cringes as the screen is filled with a little dust and wipes it off. 

he fixes his clothes and makes a little run to catch up with the others. to his surprise, everyone has lined up for journalists to take a photo of them before crossing the road. he unconsciously walks to jaehwan’s side, making sure to leave a little space and ended up regretting it later. _great minhyun, you just made it even more obvious._ he can sense the awkwardness filled the atmosphere. jaehwan keeps his gaze to the front, his favorite specs perched on his beautiful nose. not even seem to care about minhyun’s presence on his side. it’s funny, he resembles a cat when it’s upset. minhyun thinks. 

 

 

he misses jaehwan so much. airplane rides without jaehwan sitting beside him feels monotonous. he's so used waking up to a mop of black hair on his shoulder in the middle of flight. the clock is now pushing eleven. they're all in the hotel's lobby, waiting for jisung to hand them the cards. one stop left and finally this world tour is coming to an end. it has been a series of rollercoaster ride, at least for minhyun. from having to deal with creepy ass fans, to eventually having a healing time in melbourne. it’s crazy how time flies so fast when you do something you enjoy. 

 

"kids, sadly we have to share our rooms this time." 

 

the lobby echoes with disappointment. _this is my only chance._ minhyun thinks. by the time this tour ends, they won’t have much free time left as they still have a lot of festivals to attend. and now they're gathering in a circle, doing what seems to be the only way to decide everything; rock paper scissor. minhyun chants in his head. _god please. please let luck be on my side._ he may be suck in games but he needs to win this time. 

after countless attempts in trying and much draws, it eventually came to an end with minhyun letting out a rock, obviously beating jaehwan in the game. minhyun throws his fist in the air and starts laughing at the whole situation. it’s funny because when it comes to games, jaehwan has always been good. it feels good to see him losing for once. before jisung even had the chance to properly giving out the card, minhyun snatches one and holds it up in the air. minhyun does feel briefly ridiculous acting like this. but hell he doesn’t even care. it’s now or never.

 

“jaehwan is going to room with me.” he states clearly.

 

jaehwan stays quiet, only letting his eyes temporarily dart to minhyun’s, like he probably had seen this coming a mile away. minhyun chuckles, expecting the raven haired man to object the idea, like begging to exchange partners, but he doesn’t. he seems to realize that it was hopeless, so jaehwan keeps his mouth shut, and minhyun is glad.

if there’s a biggest loser in this universe, that would be minhyun. the whole lift ride was awkward, it’s just them standing by the corners, minhyun staring at his reflection in the glass door, whilst jaehwan busied himself with his phone. minhyun actually has planned, fuck even he had listed all the things he would say if he were face to face with jaehwan. but the words just don’t come out. also minhyun finds it hard to start a conversation when almost all the time, jaehwan walks one step behind him, acting like a petulant child. minhyun taps the hotel card and opens the door for jaehwan to step in first. minhyun lets jaehwan have the bed near the big window, which is his favorite thing. minhyun opens the curtain, not too wide, enough just to take a beautiful view of the city lights. 

 

“do you want me to order room service?” minhyun finally breaks the silence. he takes a glance at jaehwan who is now busy settling down his laptop on the desk. 

 

“uhm.. yeah. pick something for me, hyung.” comes as a reply. jaehwan doesn’t even bother looking at his face. the situation is just too awkward. usually, it’s jaehwan who always decides on what to eat, but considering the circumstance they’re in now, it’s obvious that he would rather eat whatever is it rather than having to engage with minhyun.

after fifteen minutes, they settle down to eat. minhyun swears he caught jaehwan’s twinkling eyes when he saw the food. he knows jaehwan isn’t a picky eater that he eats everything well, but he knows better that the younger always craves for korean food when they’re away from home. 

 

“oh! it’s jajangmyeon!” jaehwan says, rather excitedly, bouncing in his spot as he picks up his chopsticks. 

 

“i’m the best. aren’t i?” minhyun replies as a matter of fact, causing jaehwan to frown.

 

“don’t be so full of yourself, hyung.” jaehwan retorts back, unconsciously engaging into the banter .

 

“i know you’ve been wanting to eat one. i still remember when you came to me whining for not being able to eat in a said restaurant because all the attention you got there.” minhyun says with a giggle. jaehwan was really whiny and pouty back then, that minhyun had to drop few kisses on his face to calm him down. minhyun catches a small glimpse of jaehwan’s sparkly doe eyes filled with adoration.

 

“you remember!”

 

minhyun’s mouth corners curl up into a kittenish smile, “isn’t that what boyfriends are for? to fulfill each other’s cravings.” before he could even stop himself the words slipped right out of his mouth. _oh no._ minhyun slightly panics, but all of his worries dissolve as he’s met with the cutest sight ever, jaehwan reddened cheeks. 

 

“hyung, do you want some? this was also on your food list after diet, right?” jaehwan mutters, slowly averting his gaze back to the food, too shy to even maintaining an eye contact with the taller. his blush almost completely gone by now. minhyun feels like crying and laughing at the same time. who knows a black bean sauce noodles could break their lingering tension. minhyun chuckles and hands him a small white disposable plate, letting jaehwan to scoop some. they continue to eat for a while, with minhyun munching on his lamb skewers and jaehwan slurping on his noodle. no words are exchanged. it's been a while since he feels this comfortable feeling without having many thoughts in his head.

 

minhyun is now wrapped in a soft bathrobe, lying on the bed with his hand tucked under his head while the other one is busy scrolling through his group chat, currently catching up with all the things his band mates have been up to. baekho writes the lyrics for produce48 final song, aron is guesting in problematic men _(fuck yes my dude deserves it)_ , jonghyun is busy recording for lan cable life, ren with his new mnet show appearance. he’s too engrossed that he almost didn’t notice that jaehwan had finally gotten out of shower, draped in the same bathrobe as him. minhyun smiles and puts his phone on the bedside table. jaehwan was busy rubbing his eyes cutely and when their eyes met, minhyun pats the empty space beside him and smiles. jaehwan doesn’t even think twice as he crawls closer for a hug. it’s the overflowing scent of fresh citrus that greets him as he wraps his arms around the younger.

 

“i miss you.” jaehwan’s words are muffled in the soft fabric of minhyun’s robe.

 

minhyun hums and gives jaehwan’s arm a soothing rub. it feels so right, so comforting. as if the missing piece of a puzzle has been found and put back into the right place. just like how jaehwan now is in his arms.

 

“you have no idea how much i’ve missed you, too. i’m sorry, i should've been more understanding.” minhyun words are careful.

 

“i’m sorry for being childish. if only i had replied to all your texts, we would’ve made up earlier and explored the beautiful sights of melbourne together, ticked off fun activities on our bucket list.” jaehwan mumbles sadly. they had listed all the fun activities they planned to do in every country they would visit. the conflict, somehow made it way to their relationship and ruined it. minhyun lets out a long sigh. he just wishes that they will be able to make it up later. minhyun trails his hand up and down, rubbing jaehwan back reassuringly. a little gesture to tell him that it was fine, that it wasn’t his fault.

 

“it’s okay. as long as you enjoyed your outing, even if it’s without me, that’s what matters the-” 

 

“but we promised to feed kangaroo together…” 

 

“you still saw them. don’t be so whiny.” minhyun teases him. he runs his fingers through jaehwan’s soft lock sleepily. 

 

“it was different without you! you also went to sightseeing without me! you know how much i badly want to eat ice cream and do sightseeing with you and…. why did you stop? it feels nice!” jaehwan whines at the loss of minhyun’s touch. after getting no response, jaehwan soon wiggles from minhyun’s embrace to properly look at minhyun’s now sleeping face and pouts. 

 

“not even a good night kiss? so mean!”

 

 

their concert was running smoothly, as usual. everyone was in a good mood, jumping, playing around with the fallen confetti, sneaking their arms into each other back, hyping up the birthday boy, ong seongwu. minhyun was so relieved, because _fucking finally_ , he could steal glances at jaehwan without worrying the other won’t returning them. 

iu's through the night coming from jaehwan's laptop fills the room. both of them are still wide awake, not even feeling an ounce of tiredness after a grueling two and a half hours concert. even jaehwan, who had been dozing off the entire way back hotel on the car, seems unaffected by the soft lulling voice of iu. 

they're busy in their own world. minhyun, with his back leaning against the headboard reading a book, jaehwan with his still-wet hair lying on minhyun's lap, busy scrolling through his phone's gallery. no words are exchanged but they feel comfortable with the companion. the other bed is occupied by their suitcases and a bunch of things. well why need two when you can have one whilst spooning your loved one?

the sheet of their shared bed is a bit crumpled by jaehwan's attempt in taking bathrobe selcas. minhyun was highly amused at jaehwan's struggles in trying to cover his neck so that the redness from where minhyun had latched his lips onto during their lazy make out session don't seem so evident. 

minhyun folds the corner of a page where he left off, placing the book on the bed table. he glances down and turning his full attention to jaehwan, his delicate fingers are stroking jaehwan’s cheek lovingly. minhyun didn’t even remember how it happened, but the next thing he knows is jaehwan is now on his lap, hands naturally put themselves around minhyun neck. minhyun takes this as a sign and leans closer to press his lips against jaehwan’s plump ones. 

jaehwan is clearly taken aback, but complies in the end, head tilting to the side to give a perfect angle for minhyun to deepen the kiss. minhyun smirks in between the kiss, after knowing the younger’s reaction. his tongue slips between jaehwan’s parted lips, and he catches his lower lip, subtly nibbling on it. 

their movements are slow but sure. minhyun feels the younger pressing his body against him, basically trapping his body against the headboard, wanting to seek more warmth from the older. minhyun reciprocates by sneaking his hands around jaehwan’s sides, trailing them up and down. a soft moan that escapes from the younger’s lips is sending a chill down minhyun’s spine. 

there’s a quiet huff when minhyun pulls away. jaehwan’s lips are red, wet, and slick when minhyun draws back to catch his breath. his face is flushed, there’s this unmistakable lust that hangs around them, a desire of wanting more, more and more. it drives minhyun insane. he leans in back, this time nuzzling his face around jaehwan’s neck. wanting to continue where they left behind a few minutes ago. minhyun trails kisses up to jaehwan’s jaw. the younger lets out a soft mewls, minhyun smiles at that. he continues to pepper soft kisses, relishing in the soft and warmth of jaehwan’s- 

 

_what the fuck._

 

a loud ringing from jaehwan’s phone made minhyun snap his eyes open. he pulls away and glances at each other. jaehwan’s lips are jutting out, clearly annoyed at whoever the intruder is. minhyun curses internally. he sees the name of the caller which says seongwu hyung, minhyun raises an eyebrow, feeling somehow suspicious yet curious. it’s late already, why would he call jaehwan? he lets out a loud sigh, settling back to his original position. he leans his head against jaehwan’s neck.

 

“ah, seongwu hyung what is it?” jaehwan answers, trying not to sound annoyed. 

 

“jaehwan are you okay?” comes as a reply, seongwu probably notices jaehwan’s tone and minhyun laughs internally, reaching out a hand to rub jaehwan’s arm.

 

“o.. of course i am okay.”

 

“good. i need guitar… lend me your guitar!” seongwu demands, sounding overly excited.

 

“alright but what’s the occasion? isn’t it late already?”

 

“i’m on vlive! want to serenade my fans.” minhyun might or might not have eavesdropping but seongwu is doing vlive at this hour? minhyun is quite taken a back. 

 

“ah really? that’s cool!” jaehwan’s attention is now full on seongwu, seemingly interested at the mention of vlive. minhyun huffs. it can’t be helped though, jaehwan really loves vlive. the first time he made a solo appearance, the younger couldn’t stop gushing over how amazing the broadcast application is. jaehwan was so excited that minhyun had to make him sit down. so it’s understandable.

 

“say hello to the viewers, jaehwan! anyway i’ll wait in the hallway okay.”

 

after their silly attempt in trying to speak in english accent, the line cuts down. jaehwan tries to wiggle out from minhyun’s grip but minhyun just holds him back protectively. 

 

“hyung! i need to give the guitar.” jaehwan whines, lips curling into a pout. minhyun leans closer to give jaehwan’s puffy cheek a kiss before releasing his grip. minhyun may come off as a very laid back type of guy but he’s just a big baby. 

 

“i’ll go with you.”

 

jaehwan hesitates briefly before agreeing. seongwu’s room is one floor down from theirs. and now they’re waiting patiently in the lift, both dressed in bathrobes but minhyun has a white trouser because apparently, the bathrobe is too short that it doesn’t even reach his knees. 

the sound of the lift shows that they have arrived. the lift opens slowly, directly facing them in the empty hallway. it’s too empty and quiet that both of them find it eerie. they walk to the said room and find seongwu already waiting at the doorway, making a way to let the two in. 

 

“jaehwan, they want to see you!” seongwu says, rather excitedly. 

 

minhyun shoots him a knowing look, which says take-care-of-my-baby and seongwu just raises his eyebrows, in what minhyun knows a mock confusion. 

 

_seongwu is such an asshole._

 

the visit actually took a good fifteen minutes. with seongwu and his effort to cover up jaehwan to avoid more skin exposure (minhyun is glad) and jaehwan refusing to leave until he makes sure seongwu treat his son with an utmost care after accidentally bumping it onto the table. although having a year gap, minhyun is really grateful that they get along very well. he’s happy that jaehwan is loved by others. 

the way back to their room was amusing. with minhyun scurried to the lift, not wanting to get scolded by manager for lurking around at such hour, almost leaving pouty jaehwan behind.

feeling restless, they both decided to tune in to watch seongwu’s broadcast, having a good time laughing over how he messes up with the chords. it’s really a heartwarming sight, he has always loved how the corners of jaehwan’s eyes will crinkle upwards, forming a winged eyeliner-look whenever he laughs. minhyun looks at the screen, which is now filled with various colors of heart floating around from jaehwan’s incessant heart tapping. 

 

“your boyfriend is right here, just saying.” minhyun bops jaehwan softly on the nose. 

 

“i knooow, hyung. it’s just that it’s fun to tap it.” 

 

there’s something that minhyun loves about jaehwan’s way of speaking. it’s that his voice tend to be filled with unnecessary aegyo, which he finds it super cute. jaehwan talks like a baby. if minhyun didn’t have self-control, he might have jumped and kissed jaehwan right there whenever the younger speaks like that in public. there may be times where minhyun was out of control. like that time during idol room recording. he made a kissy face towards jaehwan out of nowhere. but he wasn’t regretting it, seeing how flushed the younger was. 

jaehwan finally closes the app, tossing his phone on his side and settling his full attention on the older. minhyun is now met with two pair of doe eyes staring at him in such a loving manner. jaehwan is beautiful. he also notices the way jaehwan’s arms sneak around his waist, huddling closer for warmth. for someone who doesn’t prefer skinship, jaehwan can be really clingy sometimes. 

 

“thank you hyung. very much for being so patient with me when i was being difficult..” jaehwan curls up and leans against his clothed chest. 

 

minhyun hums, feeling how the arms wrapped around him tightened. jaehwan is so adorable that minhyun feels like his heart might burst.

 

“i wuf.. you.” jaehwan murmurs sleepily. minhyun reaches down and cups the side of jaehwan’s face with his gentle hand, leaning down to press a soft, chaste kiss against his forehead. minhyun smiles before tugging the blanket and tucks it under jaehwan’s chin, not wanting the younger to catch a cold from the air conditioner. 

 

“i love you too, it has always been you, jaehwan-ah.” minhyun replies, resting his chin on the top of jaehwan’s head, before falling into a blissful sleep. the best sleep he’s had in weeks, the most comfort he’s had in weeks. he’s grateful. 

 

minhyun has fallen in love with people in the past, but none of them were anything like kim jaehwan.

**Author's Note:**

> if you make it here then i want to say thank you so much for reading! i'm the epitome of 'fuck it i'll do it myself' tweet LOL. this is actually my first time posting my work. english is not my first language so plz forgive me for any grammatical mistakes. i'm a dumbass and i'm always open to constructive criticism!! i do realise that my work is suck so. thank you for reading!!! come scream @ [me](https://twitter.com/ryanjaehwan)


End file.
